When Do I Get Me Happy Ending?
by Stefani Punk
Summary: Maria Kanellis and John Cena are a great couple, but after they have a huge fight, Maria is comforted by her best friend and former flame, CM Punk. What'll happened when John hears the new? What'll happen when Punk hears? Or what about Punk's Girlfriend, AJ?
1. I'm Scared

"How could I be so stupid? AJ is going to kill me, John is going to be so angry and I don't even know how Punk is going to react," She said as she cried into her older brother, Randy Orton's, chest. "I'm so scared!"

"You're going to have to tell them sooner of later; It's going to be hard to hide." Kelly, Randy's wife, said as she held Maria's hand.

"How'd it happen?" Randy was afraid to ask but he wanted to help his little sister.

"I don't know; it just happened. John and I got into a huge fight and I cried and told Punk everything and he comforted me and one thing led to another. But then AJ and Punk got back together and John apologized to me and we got back together." She broke down, "I'm so stupid!" She cried even harder into Randy's chest.

"It's alright, we will figure this out." Randy said as he hugged her.

* * *

Maria was fixing her hair in the mirror as John came in, "Hey babygirl." He said taking a seat on the couch in her locker room.

"Hey Johnny." She looked down on the table and started to feel unbelievably guilty, in which she should for what she did. "Where were you?"

"With the guys." John said as he watched her, "Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine, nothing's wrong." She turned around and looked at him. "How did you feel when you cheated on me with Mickie?"

"Maria, I thought we were over that..."

"No, I'm not trying to start a fight. I'm just curious." She said, leaning against the table that was connected to the mirror. John sighed, stood up, and walked over to her. He led her hands up to his chest and kissed them both.

"Truthfully, I felt like I was going to get away with it. Then I realized what I did and felt so guilty that it was eating me up inside. That's why I came out and told you." He said, looking into her eyes. Now, she felt guilty to the point of no return. She sighed and looked in his eyes. "I love you." Those words hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt like crying but didn't; she didn't want John wondering what was wrong.

"I love you to." She faked a smiled. He kissed her and let go of her hands.

"I'm going to got and get ready for my match. You coming?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in about 10 minutes." She smiled as he left. She sat down on the stool and looked herself in the mirror. Even the sight of her own face made her sick, she needed to let it out. The later this goes on, the more it's going to either hurt or make John angry.


	2. I Don't Know Whose It is!

"And here is your winner, John Cena!" Lillian Garcia announced. The ref raised John's hand as his music played. Maria got into the ring and smiled, clapping. He gave her a big hug and then raised her hand to. They made there way backstage smiling and talking. Maria forgot about the situation that was going on for a minute and enjoyed her boyfriends big win. They held hands and went to catering to grab a bite to eat. Maria handed John a shirt and he put it on. He always threw his wrestling shirts in the crowd, so Maria always brang an extra. They sat down and started eating. Maria didn't notice the broken-hearter man on the other side of the room. Punk was sitting wiht AJ, eating, and watching the love of his life with someone else.

"Don't you think Punk?" AJ said, finishing her sentence. He was listening, "Punk?"

"What?" He was snapped back into reality.

"Don't you think it'd be a nice thing to do?" AJ said as she ate.

"What?"

"You didn't hear aword I said, did you?" She was annoyed.

"Sorry AJ, I was just out of it." He said as he looked down at his plate and ate.

"What is up with you? Ever sense we got back together, you've been acting weird." She said very annoyed.

"Nothin." He started playing with his food. "Nothing at all."

* * *

Maria was waiting for Kelly to come out of her and Randy's locker room. John was in Maria and his locker room, getting everything packed and then he was going to hit the showers. Kelly came out, "What is it?"

"I got to ell you something, in private." She said worried, "It's ergint." She said. Kelly and Maria went to the girls bathroom and Kelly made sure that no one was in there.

"What is it?" She said worried.

"I don't know whose it is!" She said. AJ came in but as soon as she saw them, she hid in the doorway and listened.

"I thought you said for certain it had to be Punks?" Kelly stated.

"I don't know. It could be, but it could be John's to."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you how Punk and I hooked up while I was fighting with John and Punk was fighting with AJ, right? Well, when John and I got back together, we kinda had...Make-up sex...and now, I don't know who's it is." AJ was mad. Punk never told her that he hooked up with little miss perfect. That's why he was acting so weird!

"How are you going to find out?" Kelly asked.

"I have to get a DNA test when the time is right. So far, If it's John's, I'm 2 weeks along and if it's Punk, I'm 3 weeks along. The only problem is whenever I see John, I start to feel unbelievably guilty and wanna break down. I still haven't seen Punk but I know that AJ is going to kill me." She started to tear up, "I just don't know what to do." Kelly pulled her in for a hug.

"We'll get through this, I Promise." She said as she hugged her little sister-in-law. AJ stood there and thought, _I'll make it easier for ya_. She walked out with an evil smile on her face.


	3. Secrets Out!

AJ Lee was out in the ring, accompanying Punk to his match against Randy Orton. In the middle of the match, AJ grabbed a microphone. "Attention everyone! Don't watch the match cause I got something really juicy to tell you." Punk and Randy stopped and stood there, giving weird glances at eachother and listening to AJ. "I know a dirty little secret that no one else knows." She smiled, "Remember when Punk and I had that huge fight and I slapped him? Well, he wasn't the only one who was kicked to the curd. Maria and John Cena had a fight to, and they broke up for a while. Maria and Punk may or may not have hooked up and I over-heard Kelly and Maria in the bathroom and rumor has it that Maria..." She looked at Punk and Randy. She could tell Randy knew, he was getting mad, But Punk was as clueless as the next guy. He didn't feel guilty, AJ and him were on a break, so what if he slept with Maria. Maria was a better girlfriend and lover to him then AJ ever was. She looked at Punk with anger, "MARIA'S PREGNNT!" Punk's eyes went wide and he put his hands on his hand. The only thing he could think about was...John Cena's music came on, just the guy Punk was worried about. John ran to the ring and was about to go after Punk but Randy held him back. Maria ran down to the ring and tried to calm John down.

"John, Stop it!" Maria yelled. He stopped and looked at her. He said quietly.

"After everything we've been through; Maria, you were suppose to be the good, faithful one in our relationship." He said hurt.

"I am; It was when we were fighting. I'm sorry." She was almost in tears. Punk just stood there and watched in silence; a million thoughts going through his head. John didn't know what to say; his own dirty deeds flashing back. He has cheated on Maria twice before, and now he knows how Maria felt. Abandoned, Alone, Cheated, Used, and worst of all, the Pain in hi Heart hurt worse than an I Quit match.

"I'm sorry to." He said sadly. He got out of the ring and walked backstage sadly. Maria started crying. She quickly got out of the ring and ran after him. Punk was left, standing in the ring, shocked. All of the sudden, Randy RKO'd him and got the pin. Punk was laying on the mat, holding his head while the doctors came and checked on him. Randy left quickly to go and check on his little sister and AJ just skipped out doctor's helped Punk out and he went to the doctors room.

* * *

Maria sat in Kelly's locker room crying; John locked her out of their locker room. Randy was in the showers and Kelly went to go get Maria's stuff from John. She knocked on the door, "John, let me in. It's Kelly." She said. John got up and opened the door. Kelly saw that the locker room was a mess, His bags were on the bench and so were Maria's, but there were papers everywhere. The chair was broken on the floor and John looked like he had been crying for days.

"How could she do this Kelly? We were just starting to get back on track after the fight." He said, looking down at the floor.

"John," Kelly said, grabbing Maria's bags and kneeling down to John, "in her defense, it was while you guys were on a break and plus, you have cheated on her before."

"Did she really feel this bad?" He said sniffling.

"Worse, She did cry and felt like a truck ran her over, but it gotten to the point where she wouldn't eat, and you know how dangerous that can be for her small body; The last thing she needs to do is stop eating. I'm Sorry John, but You're going to have to accept this all and Get over it, just like Maria does everytime there is an incident with you and Mickie." She patted his back and left. John sat there, thinking everything through. Kelly went back to her locker room and gave Maria her bags.

"How is he?" She asked wiping her tears away.

"Uhm, He isn't so good, but-but" She quickly jumped in so Maria wouldn't jump to conclusions, "I talked to him and I think he is alright." She said smiling. Randy came in and with his towel around his neck and he was wearing navy blue basketball shorts with red and white stripes on the side. He grabbed a white shirt and put it on,

"Hey girls, what are you talking about?" Randy asked.

"Stuff, hey, how do you think AJ found out?" Kelly asked Randy and Stefani.

"She must of heard us when were talking about it in the bathroom." Maria said, going through her bag and realized that she had John's old football jersey with his number, 54 on it. She held it in her hands.

"You want me to give it back to him?" Kelly asked.

"No...I will. I'll be back." Maria got up and walked out towards John and her locker room. She knocked on the door...


	4. I'll Always Love You

John got up and opened it. He took a deep breath and let her in. "Hey Johnny." She said, shyly standing in the middle of the room. John shut the door and walked up to her,

"Hey Ria." He said. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing, he was numb and it was all her fault.

"I came to say that I'll be staying with Kaitlyn and Layla. And I wanted to give you this back,it was in my bag." She handed him the white and maroon jersey with the number 54 on the back. He sighed again,

"Keep it. I know you love to sleep in it." He smiled. "Plus, I have the other one that has the colors switched." He handed it back to her and grabbed his bag.

"Johnny, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this all to happen, and the fact that it's going by so fast..."

"When were you planning on telling me that you're carrying Phil's unborn child? I'd imagine it would have been hard to hide in 9 months."

"I was going to tell you when I found out whose it was. It might not even be his baby, it might be yours." Maria said taking a breath so she wouldn't start to cry.

"How do you not know whose it is?" John asked.

"Because, I was with him when we broke up and then we got back together and you and I..." She started to beak down, "Wow, this is the first time I actually listened to myself and not only am I stupid, but I'm a freaking slut." She started crying. John felt bad and gave her a hug.

"No you're not, you're far from it Ria. You said it earlier, it just happened all to fast." He said holding her close. "I want you to know, if this baby is mine, I'll be sorry for eveything i said and i'll find a way to make it up to you. If this baby is his..." He thought hard of what he would do. He listened to what Kelly told him earlier. He released the hug and just held her hands, "If it is his, then I'm not going to make it any harder on you. I think the smart thing for you to do is to go to him. I'll leave you alone and I'll move on. It'll be really hard, but I'll try, because I don't want you to feel any worse than you already do. Also, I think Phil needs you more than I do. He has a pretty messed up like." He said chuckling. He felt the numbness go away and felt like he was actually starting to feel himself move on. He felt himself not so attached to her, and this was good because if they found out it was Phil's, he wouldn't be so crushed and feel like he would die without her.

"Thank you John, and no matter what happens, I want you to know I'll always love you." She said smiling. She kissed his cheek and they hugged again before Maria left. John took a deep breath, grabbed his bag, and left for the hotel.


	5. I Love You

Maria grabbed her bag and put John's jersey in it. Randy and Kelly left so she was left alone. She told Kaitlyn and Layla that she'd meet them at the hotel. Maria was walking towards the parking lot when a man with slicked back hair and his rancid shirt yelled for her.

"Ria!" He ran up to her and caught his breath. "We need to talk."

"Alright, Punk? I kinda got to get to the hotel, Layla and Kaitlyn are waiting for me"

"Alright, uhm, how about I give you a ride to the hotel? We can talk on the way." Phil said.

"Ok." She said as they walked to the rental car. Phil got in the drivers side while Maria got in the passenger side. They put their bags in the backseats and Phil started the car. Phil started driving to the hotel. The car was filled with silence until Maria asked Punk a question, "What happened between you and AJ?"

"She yelled at me and said that we were through. Before she left the Doctors room, she cackled and said she'd get her revenge." He said, keeping one hand on the steering wheel and rubbing his neck with the other.

"Doctors room? Why were you in there?" She felt like it was a dumb question to ask, it was clear as day that something happened to his neck.

"After you and John ran backstage, Randy RKO'd me and the doctor said I have to be easy with my head and neck or I could get hurt."

"Why'd he RKO you?"

"We were still in the middle of a match when AJ interrupted us and you and John came out." The light turned green and he started driving again.

"Oh..." Maria had a question bottling up inside her that she needed Phil's and John's answer to. Since Phil was here, she just came and asked him, "Phil...Do you even want to have a baby?" She asked, not making any eye contact and playing with the hem of her shirt. He took a deep breath,

"I don't know, I never really thought about it. I do know one things for sure though..." He said smiling a little.

"What?" She looked up at him. He pulled into the parking garage to the hotel and parked the car. He looked at her,

"I know my feelings for you. I hated seeing you with Cena; everytime he hurt you, you came to me for help and I gave it to you. I tried my best this last time to show you that I can't take it anymore, I want you Maria, I need you. That's why, when you were at my house, crying on my shoulder, I whispered in your ear that I Love you. That's why I felt comfortable with you and you know me Ria, I don't just have sex with anybody." He smiled when he heard her giggle. He loved making her smile. "I know you're confused with your feelings, You love John and I can tell by that look in your eyes that You have feeling for me to. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart, and to make things easier for you, I promise, I would never be unfaithful to you. You're the reason I'm still sane; If not for you, my father would have driven me to drink but instead, you were by my side. You held my hand and made me feel like there is still hope in this world. You stopped me from having the nightmares, you made me stop looking at the negatives in life and focus on the positives. I Love You!" He said with a big breath. It felt good to get that off his chest. Now Maria knows how he feels and he can stop pretending like he doe have feeling for her.

"I..." Maria cleared the voices in her head, Something her and Randy had in common was those voices in their heads, which made them such great brother and sister. She listened to her heart, and her heart was screaming Phil's name..."I Love You to, Punkers." She smiled. Stefani leaned in, Punk leaned in, and they slowly started to kiss. She was really hoping this baby is his, Punk would be a great daddy..._Shoot_! Maria thought, _Punk doesn't even know that there is a chance that this baby isn't his. Of course, it has to be his! I had morning sickness 3 days after. It has to be his! He needs me! If it's not his, He'll be crushed and that'll drive a wedge between us. If it's John's, Then John will become that over-protective boyfriend that keeps me away from Punk to make sure I'm not foolin' around. I can't go a day without seeing Punkers, let alone as long as I'm with John, and with baby, I'd be John's Forever. _She just realized something. From all of those voices inside her head. She never really had feelings for John...She Loves a tattooed, Straight-Edge Punker who walked into her life and stole her heart. She broke the kiss; She needed her breath back. Phil chuckled as he got out, Got the bags, and helped Maria out of the car. She smiled and walked with him to the lobby. They grabbed their cars to their rooms and Punk walked her to her room. He gave her, her bag and smiled.

"Good Night Ria." He said as he was about to turn and walk to his room.

"Philly..." She smiled as she set her bag on the floor and ran up to him to give him a big hug. He hugged back

"What was that for?" He smiled and Chuckled.

"I can't wait to have your baby!" She smiled even brighter and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Punkers." She smiled and picked up her bag. He smiled and went to his room. She went into her room and locked the door. Kaitlyn and Layla were asleep, Maria didn't want to wake them so she quietly went to her room and changed into her PJ's. She put n a pair of Hot Pink booty shorts with Lime Green Polka dots and she Put on John's jersey. She knew he doesn't love him as much as she loves Punkers. but John was still that guy that helped her when she was fired and John helped her get rehired. He was till a big part of her life, and plus, She loved wearing his jersey; She loved wearing things that are bigger then her, it was more comfortable. She laid down and watched some TV until she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Punk saw Kofi up, waiting for him. "Where were you?"

"With Maria." He said as he put his bags in his room.

"So what's the deal with her? Did you tell her how you feel?" Kofi asked.

"Yup, and I think her and I are together." He smiled as he took of his Blue and Grey hat and set it on the night stand along with his keys, phone, and wallet.

"Good, maybe now I don't have to see you moping around everywhere. Maybe I can finally see that fun Punk again." He joked around.

"Shut Up." Phil said rolling his eyes.

"Goodnight," Kofi said walking back to his room.

"Goodnight!" He said, He shut the door and laid down on the bed. He picked up his phone and starred at the screensaver. It was of Him and Maria goofing off while Randy and Kelly were giving the weird looks. That was the same night Punk had lost his Championship to The Rock, and Maria still got him to smile that day. He learned that not only did he have huge affect on her life, She had a huge affect on his. He notices that he had 4 missed calls and 2 unread texts, all from AJ. He figured it could wait until the morning, EH set his phone back on the nightstand and grabbed a comic book from his bag. He was far from tired, he never sleeps, so what else was there to do. The only nights he got good nights sleep, was whenever Maria was by his side with her arms around him. Other than that, he was cared to sleep half the time, he was always worried he'd have dreams about his alcoholic, abusive dad again. Punk thought to himself, _Maria...I wish you were here. _


	6. Breakfast

Maria went out to the living room to find Kaitlyn sitting on teh couch, watching TV. "Hey Kaitlyn, Where is Layla?"

"She went for a run." She said. Maria sat down next to her and they started talking. "So, What took you so long to get her last night?"

"I was talking to Phil." She smiled.

"Phil...CM Punk, Phil?"

"Yes, How many Phil's do you think I know?"

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Me...Him...Us..." Her smile grew wider.

"You guys are back together?!"

"I think so. He told me how much he loved me last night and then we kissed."

"I just have one question." Kaitlyn said.

"Shoot."

"Can I be a bridemaid at yours and Punks wedding?!" She smiled and joked around.

"Please, If Punk and I got married, you wouldn't be a bridesmaid...You'd the the Maid of Honor!" She smiled. "So, speaking of boyfriends and stuff, How is KaitMan doing?"

"Not so good, Derrick keeps flirting with Maxine. I think I should break up with him."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Maria said.

"It's cool, I kinda have a crush on another guy."

"Who?"

"You know the Shield, Right?"

"Of Course..."

"I kinda have a thing for Seth Rollins." She blushed.

"Awww, That's so cute! The best part is that you obviously have the same taste; You both can't decide if you want Black Hair or Blonde hair." They btoh laughed.

"I know! We'd be the cutest couple ever." She laughed. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'm goign to get changed and brush my hair. Can you get that?" Maria got up and walked to her room to change.

"Yea," Kaitlyn opened the door. "Hey Punk."

"Hey Kaitlyn, Maria up?" He said shyly.

"Yea, She went to go get dressed. You can come in and wait..." She moved out of the way to let Punk in. He stepped inside and sat on the couch. He was wearing his Blue and white Chicago hat, Jeans, a Ramones Shirt, and a Black and White jacket. "So, What happened between you and AJ?"

"We Broke up. She has a funny way of showing it to. She called and texted e last night. First, she apoligized and said we should get back together, then she yells at me and tells me stay away from her."

"She truely is Crazy." Kaitlyn and Punk both chuckled. Maria walked into the living room, wearing jean shorts, Her favorite sneakers that were Black and White that went up to her knees, and a cut up t-shirt. Sure, It sounds and lookes like something AJ would wear, but Maria was a geek with a good tast in clothes before anyone knew who AJ Lee was. Plus, Maria wanted to wear as much cut up t shirts and booty shorts as possible before she starts showing her baby bump

"Hey Punkers, what are you doing here?" She asked smiling. He got up and walked over to her, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some breakfast." He smiled.

"Sure." She blushed. "I'll talk to you later Kaitlyn." she smiled as Punk and Her left.

"OK." Kaitlyn sat back down on the couch and watched more T.V.

* * *

Punk took Maria to McDonalds, He was on a diet but today was his refill day. They ordered their breakfast and started to talk. "So, What do you want to talk about?"

"Last night." Punk Said, taking a drink, "I thought about it and I didn't mean to dra all of that on you."

"You didn't drag anything on me, Punkers. You told me how you felt. You always say what's on your mind and I love that about you." She smiled.

"To be technical, non of that came from my mind, It came from my heart."

"So are you actually admitting that the big bad CM Punk has a heat?!" She smiled and gasped jokingly.

"Hey, Even the most meanest, evilist, cold-blooded sociopath, needs a hand to hold." He smiled. and they held hands. They didn't notice the Black Widow sitting on teh other side of the resturant. She kepts cackling quietly and giving them crazy, evil looks. _She thinks she can steal my man_, AJ thought, _Well I know something Punk doesn't know_...


	7. Secret Admirer?

Maria was getting ready for her backstage segment with John. Ever sense AJ blabbed her mouth about Maria's pregnancy, Vince decided to turn it into a storyline. She was adjusting her tank top and fixed her jean shorts. I hope this storyline doesn't bring anymore drama to my life, Maria thought. "How could you do this to me Ria, I thought you loved me." John said. It kind of hurt and felt like De Ja vu to Maria; They had this conversation before, and the fact that this wasn't just a Storyline, it was her life, It only made it harder.

"I do, It's just, You're a jerk! The reason I was with Punk was because you wouldn't stop being such Jerk. The WWE Universe sees you as a big, lovable Fruity Pebble, but all you are is a unfaithful jerk who slept with one of my best friends and ruined everything." Maria thought about how close Mickie and her were before John cheated, it was sad.

"Oh really? And what does Punk have that I don't? I' the WWE Champion Maria, all he is, is a Stupid, Boring, Straight-Edge Punk who lost his championship to the Rock and lost against the Undertaker and had to cry on his couch about it for 3 months."

"He doesn't have a be the WWE Champion, I'm not a gold digger!"

"Could've fooled me," John interrupted. Maria laughed it off and came back with the best insult she knew,

"Well, I know one things for sure." She smiled.

"What?"

"Let's Just say that CM Punk...really is the Best in the World...In bed..." She giggled. John got mad and walked out, leaving a smiling and

giggling Maria.

"And Cut! Great job everyone." The camera man said.

"Great Job John." Maria said shyly.

"You to." John smirked and left. Stefani went to catering to get something to eat.

* * *

AJ was skipping around and bumped into Dolph Ziggler, "Hey, Watch where you're going." She said, standing up after she was knocked to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. " Dolph smiled. "AJ, right?" AJ realized who it was,

"Oh...Hey Dolph." She smiled.

"Hey, I heard you were having trouble with the whole Punk and Maria situation. I wanted to see if I could help."

"What do you have in this situation?" AJ crossed her arms.

"I dated Maria before. I broke up with her though, becaue she cost me my match against Rey Mysterio and I want revenge." He said smiling. AJ smirked,

"This'll be fun." She grabbed Dolphs hand and they went to his locker room.

* * *

"MARIA!" Kaitlyn came running to her. "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

"What?" Maria asked her best friend.

"Derrick and I broke up and now he is with Maxine!" Kaitlyn said smiling.

"Why are you so happy about that?" Maria asked smirking and laughing awkwardly.

"Because, That's not the good news."

"Ok, what is?"

"I have a secret admirer." She smiled.

"OMG! Who do you think it is?" Maria smiled.

"No, but they have to know me really well."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, They know that I'm in love with the Simpson's. They keep sending texts quoting my favorite lines from the show. like this one," She got out her phone and showed her one of the texts, "I choo-choo-choose you." She blushed, "Isn't that so sweet."

"Totally. Did they say anything about their identity?" Maria asked.

"Not really. All this guy will say is he is afraid that I will turn him down if I knew." She smiled and put her phone back in her pocket, "So how was your segment with John?"

"It was horrible. It felt like De Ja Vu. I don't know about this, Kaitlyn. I think it's getting to personal." Maria said looking at the floor.

"It's alright. Aren't you suppose to get a break sense you're carrying a child? All you have to do is go along with it for a few more months."

"I know. Promise me you will always be there for me when I need you." Maria said.

"Of course I Promise. We are the new, improved, and AJ-less Chickbusters." Kaitlyn smiled and they did their signature fist bump.

* * *

Punk was getting ready for his match; he X'ed up his hands and listened to some music. The camera's were on him and they were filming. Maria came up to him, smiling and skipping. He smiled and took off his headphones. "Hey Punk, I just wanted to say good luck in your match tonight. I just know you're going to win. After all...You are the Best in the World." She smiled and giggled.

"Thanks Ria, and good luck against AJ this Sunday." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Then he walked to the Gorilla Position and the Camera just focused on her smiling and starring at him. The scene was over and Maria went to her locker room. She couldn't wait to beat AJ this Sunday, and She couldn't wait for Punk to beat Chris Jericho. Her life was seeming to place...So she thought. She had no idea what Dolph Ziggler and AJ had in store for her...

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you guy liked it. I know that Punk didn't compete until Sunday at Payback, but it seemed to fit into the story better if he did compete in a match against John. Next Chapter coming soon...**


	8. Without Me

"Kaitlyn, I can't wait to find out! The doctor said he'll text me the results of the test. What if it's John's? Then, I have to leave Punk and I'll probably never see him again because John is an over-possessive boyfriend. After this situation, He'll probably keep me under lock and key so he can keep an eye on me. And what if it's Punk's? Then I'll feel super bad about what happened with John and I; we were finally starting to get back on track after the huge fight. Kaitlyn, I'm freaking out here, help me!" She started breath fast.

"Ok, Ok, calm down. This isn't healthy for the baby. Now, listen to your heart, Ria. Whose baby do YOU want this to be?" Kaitlyn said slowly, trying to calm her friend down.

"..." Maria thought for a long time. She finally chose, "Punkie Bears."

* * *

AJ was skipping to the ring laughing along side Dolph, who was walking to the ring. AJ grabbed the microphone and cackled into it. "Hahahaha, Oh, you guys think I'm the bad guy, huh?" She laughed, "Well We know something you don't know." She sang. "CM Punk, can you please come to the ring?" She laughed. Punk's music played as he made his way down to the ring. He stood in front of the duo confused, just like everyone else. "Hey Punk, I'd like you to know that Maria I keeping a very big secret from you." _She would never, we are best friend; we tall each other everything_. "You know that she doesn't even know who's baby she is carrying? It could be yours, it could be Johns. I almost feel sorry for her, because not only doesn't she not know who her baby daddy is, she had to sit back and watch her best friend...Me! all over you. You didn't' know why we were fighting, well now you know. It was because the love of her life was making out with her best friend. Poor Ria, She was also replaced by Paul Heyman when you ditched her for Paul and she settled for John. I'm just rambling on and on so to make it all sweet and simple, Maria is a pathetic, worthless, piece of trash that should be on the Maury Show because she doesn't know who the father of her baby is. or Maybe Jerry because she would get into a lot of fights." AJ said to Dolph a they laughed. Maria secretly came out and attacked AJ. "GET HER OFF OF ME!" AJ screamed to Dolph as Maria just screamed at her. Maria started pounding AJ's head against the mat. Punk attempted to grab her but she was squirming everywhere. Punk finally got his arms around her and pulled her off of AJ. She was kicking and screaming as he pinned her up against the ropes. Dolph held AJ back who was squirming for her revenge.

"Settle Down." Dolph said to AJ.

"No! That rat put her hands on me!" She said.

"We have a lot more in store, you'll get your revenge." Dolph calmed AJ down.

"Ria, C'mon! Stop it!" Punk said.

"No! She is such a witch! She doesn't need to tell all of that on television." She said squirming.

"Wait...It's true?" He said hurt. He was hoping this whole situation would make her realize how much he loved her and with the baby being his, it would seal the deal. he stopped struggling and looked him in the eyes. He saw the hurt in his eyes, What was she doing. Why was she hurting the man she loved? She had to get out of there. She slipped out of the ring and ran backstage crying. Punk followed her.

* * *

Maria was crying in her hotel room. She locked the door so no one would bother her._ How could I be so Stupid._ I lost John and now I Lost Punk. No one needs me! No one care about me because I always hurt them in the end. She through her bag on the bed and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her tear stained face and makeup running everywhere. All she wanted to do was end it, end it all. Which is exactly what she was planning on doing. he wasn't thinking about the baby, She was thinking bout herself, which is why she wanted to kill herself. If she thought about the baby, she would have never even thought about it cue even thought her life is miserable, doesn't mean her baby deserved to not have a life. She punched the mirror. Glass shattered everywhere. She watched a each piece feel into the sink. She grabbed the biggest piece and started slicing her wrist. Each time she cut, she thought of how badly she hurt John, how horrible it must be for Punk, and how better their life would be with her not in it...She feel to the floor, he felt light-headed. from all the crying and her blood dripping all over the floor, she was feeling loopy...the room became black...she smiled..._Punk and John, can finally live their lives how it should have been, without pain, without sorrow...without me_


	9. She's Hurt

Kaitlyn was standing in the middle of the ring, "Well, Secret Admirer, I'm here..." She stood there, looking around. She was feeling silly but its want her secret admirer wanted her to do. All of the sudden, AJ's Music came on and she came out skipping. She stood on stage laughing.

"Kaitlyn, I told you, Your secret admirer wants to stay a secret because they don't want to be seen with you in public." She cackled.

"Shut Up AJ, You made Maria's life a living Hell and I'm not going to let you ruin mine..." The Shield's music came one. Kaitlyn was confused, he looked around to find Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose walking through the crowd. AJ and Big E. stood on the stage as confused as ever; They thought their planned had worked. All along it have been Big E and AJ sending all the presents and texts, but why was the Shield out here?

"Before this starts to get out of hand, I want to clear something up..." Seth said as he jumped over the barricade, Dean and Roman stayed behind the barricade, watching. "I may not have sent you roses or a bunch of Simpson's gifts, but Kaitlyn, You do have a secret Admirer and it's not Big E. or AJ..." He slid into the ring and walked up close to her, "It's me." He smirked and looked down into her eyes.

"NO! NO! NO! This was suppose to be my master plan; to make her feel as abandoned and alone as I felt! NO! NO! NO!" AJ began throwing a temper-tantrum. Big E. tried to calm her down but failed.

"Well AJ, Your plan backfired." Seth said, "Now, where were we?" Seth smiled and caressed Kaitlyn. Then, he pressed his lips against her and they made out. Kaitlyn smiled. It was everything she imagined...When she kissed him, it felt like there was no one in the world but her and Seth...Like the world just stopped. He pulled away and smiled. She smiled and blushed. All she could think about was Now, Creative better give her a storyline with the Shield.

* * *

Kaitlyn was in her locker room, She smiled as she reimagined the kiss in her head. It was...Magical! He heard a knock on the door, "Hey Punk."

"Hey, Have you seen Maria? I haven't seen her all day; The last time I saw her was when AJ told the world that Maria didn't know who the baby was." He asked worried. He was really concerned and wanted to know she was alright.

"Hmmm, I don't' know. I'll call her and see." Kaitlyn grabbed her phone and called Maria. She put it on speaker phone as The Phone rang and no one picked up, they jut heard the sound of her voice mail:

_Punk: Sorry, Catwoman can't reach the phone right now, She is a little...tied up.  
Maria: But Don't worry, I don't need saving, I'm purrrrrfectly fine *giggles*  
Punk: Leave Your message after the...  
Maria: Meow! *Beep*_

Punk smiled at the voicemail. That was the Day John and Her went their separate ways after the fight; They stayed up all night watching Batman and eating Ice Cream. Kaitlyn chuckled, "That was cute, or should I say, Purrrrrfectly." She laughed. "What's Yours?"

"You'll find out the next time you call me and I don't answer." He chuckled. all of the sudden, Kaitlyn phone rang. Her ringtone was the Shield's theme song, she blushed. She looked at the name 'Ria' She quickly answered it but didn't put it on speaker phone this time.

"Hello?" Kaitlyn answered.

"Hello? Who is this?" An unfamiliar voice answered.

"Kaitlyn Bonin? Who is this?"

"Doctor Jane at the St. Johns hospital. Are you a friend of Miss Maria Kanellis?"

"Yea, We are practically sisters. Why do you have her phone?"

"Miss Kanellis is in the Hospital..."

"Why? What happened?!" Kaitlyn asked terrified. Punk was starting to get worried.

"What? What is she saying?!" Punk whispered before Kaitlyn Shh'ed him.

"She was found in her hotel room by a Miss Layla El. She called the 911 and when the police arrived, they found Miss Kanellis on her bathroom floor. There was blood everywhere and the mirror was shattered. Investigations show that she tried to commit suicide." Kaitlyn started crying and became an emotional wreck. Punk was very, super concerned now. He didn't know what was going on but all of the sudden, when Kaitlyn started crying out of nowhere, his heart started pounding, _What happened to Ria? _He thought.

"Is she ok?" Kaitlyn asked concerned.

"Yes. She is stable and she is asleep. She was dehydrated but we helped her and we gave her a blood transfusion, seeing as though she lost a lot of blood."

"What about her baby?" As soon as Punk heard Kaitlyn asked the unknown person that question, his eyes went wide._ What the hell is going on!?_

"Her baby is alright. We checked and it's still perfectly healthy and Ria was stable long enough to say something about a DNA test and that she wanted a man named Punker, "Kaitlyn stopped crying and listened he looked up at Punk while listening to Jane, "The baby is a Mr. Phillip Jack Brooks. I'm guessing CM Punk is who she is talking about. I was about to call him when you called."

"That's alright, he is with me. I'll bring him there."

"Alright, Thank you Miss Bonin." Jane hung up. Kaitlyn slowly put her phone in her pocket.

"I got Good news and Bad news..."

"Alright? What's the Good news?" Punks said, trying to calm himself down.

"Maria's baby is yours and its still healthy..."

"Ok. What's the bad news?"

"Maria...tried to commit suicide, last night..." Punk felt his heart shatter, _Why? Why would she ever want to hurt herself? _"Anyways," Kaitlyn shook it off and tried to stay strong for Punk, "The nurse said that she was stable enough to see she wanted you. We have to go." Punk grabbed his bag, Headphones, Phone, and Keys fast and went to the Rental Car. Kaitlyn promised she'd catch up, she just wanted to clean herself up. As she made her way down to the Parking lot she bumped into Seth. "I'm sorry Seth, but I have to go." She was trying to leave but Seth stopped her.

"What? What is it?"

"Maria needs me." She was debating whether she could tell him.

"What's wrong with her?" He saw the look on her face and reassured her, "Don't worry, Maria and I are friends, She'd tell me eventually."

"She hurt herself, very badly."

"I'll come with." Seth said concerned. They both went to the Rental car and Punk quickly drove.


	10. Punk'd

_"I can't believe this!" Maria said with sadness. "I can't believe he'd do this, after everything we've been through together!" _

_"What are you talking about Ria?" He asked the brown haired angel._

_"John, He jut broke up with me, over text! Who does that?" Tears were forming in her eyes, but she refused to let them out. She was not going to cry in front of him o let her emotions get the bet of her._

_"Apparently John." He joked, but he could tell, this was serious. "Alright, Alright. C'mere." He wrapped his arms around her. She began crying into his chest._

_"I thought he cared about me." She said as she cried, "No one cares about me!" _

_"Don't say that Ri, I care about you."_

_"Don't say that! You don't care! You just care about your career!" She hit him in the shoulder. _

_"I care about you Maria, yes, I do put my career before everyone else, but you're the only person that has taken all of that and still stood by e and I don't wanna let you go. John is a jerk that doesn't know what he's got...and what he had is a beautiful, brown haired, sweet, caring, sincere Angel." Punk moved the hair out of her eyes and wiped her tears away. "Just, please, don't cry." He started running his fingers threw her hair. While she was in his arms, she felt something, something she hadn't felt in a long time. He felt like someone cared for her, someone actually gave a damn about her, but most of all, she felt love. But it was the love as in He cared about her, it was the strong, passionate love that she felt towards him. She loved CM Punk? She loved her best friend?...Yes_

* * *

Maria's eyes started to flutter, she stirred in her sleep. She finally opened her eyes to see she was facing the window. She saw the rain fall against the window, what was she doing here? She moved around and tried to stretch out, she didn't notice the wolverine look-a-like siting in the chair next to the bed. She laid on her back and closed her eyes, trying to remember what happened. She began to have a flashback..._Maria grabbed the piece of glass and started cutting herself. She fell to the floor, Blood went everywhere, she slowly began to blackout and soon, she was laying on the floor unconscious..._She looked at her right wrist, It was all bandaged, she looked at her right wrist and it was bandaged to. Her eyes were beginning the tear up. "You're awake?!" Punk sat up in his chair, scaring Maria, "Sorry."

"It's alright." She shook her head in confusion. "Shouldn't you be at Raw?" Punk was confused,

"Raw was two days ago Ria."

"Oh, I must have lost memory." She put her hand to her head.

"I'm surprised your still alive; The doctor said you lost a lot of blood." He said concerned. She shut her eyes again, to grasp on what was all going on. "I was worried sick about you when you left Raw early and you didn't show up at the House Show yesterday." Maria chuckled,

"Why would you be worried about me? All you see me as is a slut. I don't even know who the father of my baby is, That's despicable, Phil." She turned on her side and face him.

"You are not a slut, you are far from it. Your whole wrestling career, you've only been with 2 guys, That's not a slut. Jut because you didn't know the father, doesn't make you a slut. atleast it was between two guys and not 10, now that would be a slut." He tried to joke around, but Maria was serious. It seemed like in all the mot serous situations, Maria was the one frowning and Punk was smiling and trying to make her feel better.

"I didn't and I still don't. I hate it..." Punk was about to tell her that the baby was his, but he wanted to know how she really felt.

"So...Whose do you want it to be?"

"I thought about that...A LOT." She took a deep breath, "and I'm really hoping it's yours. I not saying just cause your hear and if John asked me the same question, I'd give him the same answer."

"Why though? What would make me a great dad over Cena? He grew up with a great dad and family while I grew up with an alcoholic dad and a abusive/threatening mom."

"Because, a lot of reason." She smiled and sat a little up and looked at Punk, "1.) You never hurt me, on purpose anyways, and I know that you will never hurt me. 2.) Your strong on your beliefs, therefore you could never get drunk and sleep with some skank behind my back and you're loyal. 3.) You grew up with abusive parents so I know that you'd never want our child to go through that and you'd be better than your dad or mom. and last, but not least, 4.) You're the Best in the World, and soon, you'll be the Best daddy in the World...I hope." She jut remembered that she doesn't know who the father is.

"Well then you should be disappointed..." He was setting up a joke, that he knew Maria was gonna get mad at him for, but it was funny and he has to create his own entertainment.

"Why?"

"Because, They had the doctor take a DNA test and the baby's father is Cena." She felt numb, like her whole world was crashing down. She was positive it was Phil's.

"Damn it." She put her face into the pillow. Punk was shocked,

"Damn Red, I haven't heard you cause sense AJ and you had that fight backstage last week." He was referring to the argument AJ and Maria had on the WWE App. It was fun, and Maria did throw in a few words that she didn't really need to, but it sparked the whole argument.

"I was so sure it was yours! Now my life is ruined." She looked up at Punk.

"How?"

"Because, John is just going to go off and cheat on me again and I going to be a single mother and I'm not letting my child grow up without a father...and I don't love John. I love...I Love You."

"I Love You to," Punk was starting to feel bad about the joke. He sighed, "I was lying." He smirked.

"What?"

"You're having a little Punkers, not a cheating and boring Cena-baby." He smiled as soon as he saw her reaction, and chuckled a little bit.

"PHILLIP JACK BROOKS! You Punk'd me!" She couldn't help but smiled.

"Yup, more than once." He winked, she giggled.


	11. Best Daddy in the World

Punk was helping Maria in the house, "Why don't you go lay down and rest? I'll take care of all of this." Maria smiled,

"Thank you." She kissed him and walked to the bedroom. Punk walked to the nursery and set everything down. He sat on the chair next to the crib and picked up his beautiful baby boy and wrapped him in blanket. He smiled as little Luke grabbed his daddy's finger and smiled. _Finally, a baby that isn't scarred of my tattoo's. _He smiled at the thought and started talking to his son.

"Hi, I'm your daddy." Luke smiled as Punk continued, "I promise to be the Best daddy in the World..." Flashbacks came in his head...

* * *

_"Still waiting for your dad, kid?" His Little League coach asked._

_"Yea, I'm sure he'll be here any minute." A young CM Punk, who back then was just Phil Brooks, said._

_"Alright, take care kid." He left. Phil's dad drove up and Phil got in._

_"Hey Dad, You're late."_

_"Someone's gotta pa the bills." He used as his excuse. Phil put his seat belt on and they drove hoe. The whole way, his dad was throwing up. Each time he saw his dad get sick, tears built in his eyes. They got home and Phil's dad went inside._

_"Are you coming?" Phil's mom asked, holding the door open._

_"Uhm...No, I'm going to just go to my friends house."_

_"Alright, be back before dinner!"_

_"Ok." Phil got on his bike and rode to his friends house. The whole way he was crying, "Please don't let it be cancer, please don't let it be cancer..."_

* * *

He took a deep breath, "I promise to never be like your grandpa." He started randomly talking about his and Maria's life, and talking about how he isn't going to let Luke down. He looked down to see Luke asleep. He smiled and put him in his crib. "I love you little guy." He smiled and went to his and Maria's room. He laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her and soon, they were both asleep.

* * *

Epilogue: Punk and Maria raised a wonderful son who loves Dancing, Skate Boarding and professional Wrestling. His dream is to be just like his daddy. Kaitlyn and Seth Got married and were name Luke's Godparent's. Luckily, Luke never met his grandparents on Punk's side, but his grandparents on Maria's side and him are very close. Randy and Kelly continued to raise their little girl, Alana, and stayed close with Maria and Punk. and Kelly finally likes CM Punk! John and Maria stayed close friends and John moved on. He is now dating Nikki Bella, Maria liked Brie better and she hated Nikki but atleast John was moving on. AJ and Dolph broke up and AJ became even more Crazy and Psychotic...But in real Life, AJ, Kaitlyn, and Maria were all great friends. And Maria made her in-ring return the same time Punk did, at Payback! They are now Wrestling and being the Best in the World all around the world, and Luke is touring with them. learning the rope but still keeping up on his school work.

* * *

**Hope you loved it. I wanted to end this story because I have so many projects I'm working on but I wanted to end it great. So how'd I do? Loved all your support along the way and remember "I'm Straightedge...That means I'm better than you." ;-D**


End file.
